


Clueless

by kellegirl



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellegirl/pseuds/kellegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalee knows that Monroe is in love with Nick before Monroe does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink meme.

Rosalee looked away to hide her grin as Monroe leaned towards Nick, his nostrils flaring as he sniffed the Grimm. She always liked getting the pair in, even if it wasn’t always under the best of circumstances, it was just so much fun to watch them interact. Monroe may not have realized what he was doing and Nick was utterly clueless about it, but Rosalee saw it. The Blutbad always crowded Nick, taking in his scent and subtly spreading his own onto the smaller male. The amount of unnecessary touching seemed to go up every time she saw them as well, hands brushing arms and shoulders bumping innocently together. Monroe would expose his neck and back, Nick oblivious to the significance of the gesture. At the end of their visit, Monroe would always invite Nick back to his home for a meal, the Grimm agreeing more often than not.

Watching the single most clueless courting in Wesen history was quickly becoming one of Rosalee’s favorite things. That was why she’d invited the pair over for some coffee and catching up, the distinct lack of apothecary related Grimm cases lately cases had deprived her of her show. And what a show it was turning out to be. Monroe seemed to be stepping up his courting, even if he clearly didn’t realize what he was doing. The Blutbad had taken over serving Nick, not a single drink or snack had passed through Monroe’s hands before being presented to Nick. It had taken all Rosalee’s self control not to burst out laughing at the sour expression Monroe had sent her when she tried to give the Grimm some cookies.

Glancing back and the pair, Rosalee couldn’t contain the giggle that bubbled up, Monroe was brushing his fingers through Nick’s hair. “What are you doing?” she asked, one hand coming up to shield her grin.

“His hair was sticking up all weird,” Monroe grumbled, his shoulders hunching defensively.

Nick frowned slightly, eyeing his friend for a moment before turning back to the Fuchbau. “What’s so funny about him fixing my hair?”

“Nothing,” Rosalee said, “It was just a bit weird to look over and see that. So Nick, how’s your Grimm reading going?”

The pair seemed to accept her explanation and things returned to how they were, only now Monroe was slowly inching his chair closer to Nick’s. Rosalee barely stiffled her laughter at the sight, she was fairly certain that if he could get away with it the Blutbad would actually be in Nick’s lap by now. When Nick’s phone rang and he excused himself she couldn’t keep her mirth hidden any longer.

“What?” Monroe asked.

“Oh you know what,” Rosalee laughed, “You couldn’t be more obvious.”

Monroe just frowned at her for a moment before Nick came back into the room. “That was Hank,” he sighed, “I’ve got to go.”

“That’s too bad,” Rosalee said, “I like having you around with no murders or poisonings to figure out.”

“Me too,” Nick said with a smile, “We’ll need to do this again sometime.”

“I’m making lasagna tonight, will you be around for dinner?” Monroe asked, eyes glued to the Grimm.

“I don’t know if I’ll make it,” Nick sighed apologetically, “I’ll give you a call later, okay?”

Rosalee smiled at the absolutely crestfallen expression on Monroe’s face, wondering how Nick had yet to pick up on what was happening. Maybe she should tell him to look into courting habits, it may just help speed things up a bit.

“So when are you going to mount him?” Rosalee asked as soon as Nick was gone, enjoying the sputtering sound Monroe promptly emitted.

“What are you talking about?” Monroe choked out, “We’re not together.”

“Yet.”

“We’re not interested in each other like that,” Monroe insisted.

“So all that courting behavior I’ve seen over the past few weeks was just my imagination?”

“I...we...I’m not talking about this with you!”

“Alright,” Rosalee said, smiling softly as Monroe’s cheeks burned a bright red, “I’ll drop it for now.”

Rosalee allowed the conversation to be redirected to a new herbal remedy Monroe had heard about, inwardly smirking at the stunned and enlightened glint in the Blutbad’s eyes.


End file.
